


Our Souls Entwined

by LezBlowShitUp



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bonding, Broken Hearts, Childhood Separation, Class Issues, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Self-Lubrication, Social Justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezBlowShitUp/pseuds/LezBlowShitUp
Summary: It started at a swanky party — congested packs of people, overly pungent perfumes. Then, refuge.  Heaven like he’d never known to search for.Kira hadn’t been prepared to find his mate, the other half of his heart, only to have him then wrenched away. He couldn’t have guessed at the painful years to follow. Nore, how the boy would find him again on a dark street, under the blaze of a sidewalk lamp.





	1. The First Stitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is an omegaverse which takes place AU from the GS/GSD storyline. Athrun and Kira are in their early teens in this chapter. I have wanted to make an omegaverse fic for Gundam Seed for quite some time. I simply could not wait any longer to get my ideas all out, so here you go!

**Chapter One:**  The First Stitch

The sound of classical music from downstairs hummed through the hallway. The lights were dimmed, and most of the bedroom doors were shut. Kira knew he wasn't really supposed to be up here, but he had started to feel a bit sick almost as soon as his family had arrived at the gala.

Kira's body itched. The fabric of his hammy-down suit scratched at his skin, and the collar of his bowtie felt like it was choking him. The mansion's main hall was far too crowded. The cloying scent of sweat and too much cologne had been suffocating.

They were invited to a swanky party for one of his dad's work contacts. Kira didn't understand all of the details, but his mom had stressed the importance of staying on his best behavior while his father networked... whatever that was. He wasn't even supposed to come, Kira's parents had tried to get a babysitter to watch over him for the evening, but that had fallen through at the last second. In the end, they had no choice but to bring him along.

He just needed to find somewhere to breathe away from all the people, so he retreated to the second floor in search of some sanctuary. It smelled better upstairs. Something was soothing in the air; the faint traces of cut grass, leather, and that amber drink Kira's father would sometimes have.

At the end of the hall, a door was cracked open. Warm light was spilling out into the corridor, striking a pale line across the burgundy carpet. He felt a pull towards it, an unexplainable–something. His feet strode forward without thought, and Kira was almost surprised when he realized his hand was turning the cold metal of the doorknob. It was sticky against his clammy hand.

The scent was stronger inside the room, laying in the air heavily. Thick with it, yet seeming light and airy at the same time.

It felt comfortable. The itching on his skin calmed, and his heart slowed back to an even pace. Within these four walls, Kira was far away from the musty packs of suits congested on the first floor. Instinctively, Kira knew this was the right place to be.

The room was tidy, not overly large, but well decorated, blue-grey walls and large mahogany furniture. There was a double bed situated in the center, nestled between two small side tables. One had a lamp resting on it, the other, stacked with books. Three black frames hung on the wall above the bed, but Kira didn't register their images.

His eyes skipped over the space.

Thick curtains were drawn closed over the far wall, hinting at tall windows. There was a wooden desk nested in the corner of the room beside a tall bookcase. Papers were strewn across it, sticky notes with strings of numbers attached to the wall. A thick spiral notebook was opened on top of the mess of papers and, lying beside it was an expensive looking calculator. Most of the room looked untouched apart from the bedside table and desk.

Kira's curiosity prickled. Whose room was this? He approached the workspace, sinking into the broad leather office chair that made him feel small. There was an unfinished equation filling half of the page in sloppy black ink. Whoever had been working on it, must have run out of time. His eyes scanned the formula, brow synching as he did.

There was a mistake about halfway through the stranger's work, which had skewed the totals for the numbers following it. Now that Kira was taking a closer look, the papers littered everywhere had a similar equation written on them, each making different blunders and hitting dead ends.

Kira grabbed a blue pen from a jar and set to work correcting the stranger's math in the spiral notebook. When he set it down again, Kira was sure his answer was flawless. The numbers balanced and all of his checks turned out predictable results. The muscles in his hand were tired, but a sense of satisfaction permeated his mind.

He rested his head on the back of the chair he was seated in. A warm blanket was draped over it, which Kira unthinkingly buried his face into. His eyes lidded with drowsiness.

The itchiness from earlier was returning to his skin. He felt too sensitive all over, goosebumps rising on his arms and the hair on the back of his neck raising uncomfortably. Kira draped the blanket over himself, pulling the fuzzy navy fabric up over his collar to just under his nose.

He breathed in deeply taking in its rich scent. The tightness between his shoulder blades eased, waning more with each inhale. As his body calmed and the rigid anxiety from earlier faded, he began to feel fatigue set in. Kira wanted to lay down. His body seemed to grow heavier each moment.

Climbing out of the chair on wobbly legs, he dragged himself towards the bed on the other side of the room. Kira's muscles ached, a foreign throb now pervading his body.

Athrun left the party in a slight haze. If his father had stopped him to question his actions, he wouldn't have known what to say. But, no one noticed the fair boy slip up the stairs towards his bedroom. As he got closer, a pull took over.

Athrun's head was fuzzy, and he was now regretting the two champagne flutes he had managed to swig back while his father's overbearing attentions had been diverted. Anything to numb out the endless procession of pats on the back, handshakes, and disingenuous sympathies.

The sheer distaste of those around him had tempted him to find refuge. Maybe a moment to breathe in the kitchen's pantry like he had done in the past. But no, this time there was something drawing him away further. It was like nothing he had experienced before.

Athrun imagined himself a compass needle whose magnetic force, drove his body north. In the blink of an eye, his hand was sliding over the polished wood of a banister. Upstairs. He needed to be upstairs.

Relying on muscle memory to drive him, Athurn nudged the door to his room open. Lilacs joined by hints of honey and vanilla filled him.

Something inside Athrun's stomach tightened, and he found his feet faltering. The scent in the air made his mind woozy. It left him out of breath and panicked by his own reaction. But, Athrun had never been one to let his emotions get the better of him. He shook his head to rid himself of the sudden stroke of apprehension.

Athrun stepped forward, pushing his door the rest of the way open. The fragrance was stronger inside. So thick and heavy he felt as if he was drowning in it. There was a long moment where he just stood there, stuck in place as the scent shivered through him.

A sudden need had Athurn opening his eyes. When had they closed? His bed was a heap of blankets and pillows which had been drawn up and rearranged around a small figure. Strands of chestnut hair peaked out of the top of the bundle, a soft honeyed face barely visible.  _A boy?_

The blankets shifted, and Athrun could see the other's face better. Their eyes fastened together. Sparkling purple-blues, deep and compelling. He was a blind man seeing distant galaxies, for the first time.

The stranger's lips parted in silent panting, his mouth, open just enough for Athrun to see the wet pink tongue inside. His heart pounded and his mouth brimmed with saliva, ancient instincts nearly bowling him over. Every bit of him seemed to be trembling. A beautiful omega was enveloped in his sheets: in his scent.

Desire hit him stronger than anything he had ever felt, pumping hot through his veins, and raising the hairs on the back of his neck. Earth's gravity shifted under his feet, and with it, the laws of his universe.

Now purple at his planet's center, Athrun swallowed, unable to refuse the certainty.

* * *

Everything burned.

The texture of the sheets scratched at Kira's skin, but he didn't dare move them aside. His mind clung to the calming scent buried in them, wrapping himself tighter, trying to slow his racing heart.

Kira's hips moved without heed, desperate, and seeking friction, anything to release the hot coil in his core. Despite being smaller than most boys his age, he had hardened significantly and become painful with arousal. Something wet was running from the heated entrance of his rear. It ran in streams down his thighs.

That was when he felt it, the ghost of a tug, the swell of the glands all over his body.

Confusion flooded his overwhelmed senses.

His head darted around the room, trying to find the source of the foreign sensation. There was a slender boy frozen in the doorway. The contrasting tones of his suit cutting straight lines over the planes of his body. Broad shoulders were drawn up and fixed in an uncomfortable, stock-still slant.

Their eyes met, green to violet and Kira's body shuddered like a struck bell.

He felt starved for the stranger. Feeling separated from himself as his body called with desperate familiarity for a boy he had never laid eyes on before. Grassy orbs were glowing from across the room, answering back with an alpha croon. Kira wanted to feel his soul in his skin, wanted to sense the alpha's heat in his heart. He knew the other was an alpha. He could see it in the lines of his body, could sense it in the dizzying intensity lit in the other's stare.

And suddenly, the touch Kira needed so badly was there. It smoldered over the surface of his sweat-slick skin. Every nerve ending firing and sending twinges of pleasure down to Kira's toes. He had never felt this way before. The heat was radiating under his skin, and his heartbeat was fiercely growing faster and faster. His back arched into the touch. He had to have more, everywhere.

Whisps of midnight blue hair flit over his honeyed forehead. Kira's vision blurred as the alpha dipped his head, brushing his nose through his soft hair and toward the tender spot behind his ear. Rasping sounds of appreciation warble in Kira's chest, building to a feral cry that was all submission as he sharply turned his head to bare his throat for marking. He was not disappointed. The other's warm neck rubbed his, mixing their oils and leaving a territorial mark on Kira's body. As quickly as he was finished, the boy was coating the other side of Kira's neck with his dominant scent.

Kira's lungs strained from the sounds he was gasping out. It wasn't enough. He wanted the alphas mark on every inch of his skin. Without thought, he was grasping at the back of the slender boy's neck, bringing him closer, and rolling his wrists over the pores of the alpha's throat, slicking himself with more of the drug-like substance. And then his hands were all over himself, painting the oils across his cheeks, over his neck, eyelids, and lips. Their scents curled together, wrapping Kira in the alpha's possession.

The boy watched him with a hypnotic unwavering gaze. Approval and affection married with hunger evident in his visage, making Kira's omega preen.

Smooth thumbs drew circles across his caramel cheeks, dipping to trace his bottom lip. The alpha leaned in to join their mouths; pausing absurdly as if to ask permission, even after Kira had offered himself to him. The boy was just a breath away. Kira tasted the other's breath as it puffed along the seems of his lips, and his mouth filled with moisture, salivating like a famished kid presented with a feast.

A high pitched whine broke from the back of Kira's throat. He couldn't wait anymore.

All at once, he was enfolded by the warmth of the boy above him. His tongue skirting along the seem of Kira's lips and dipped into his mouth without restraint. The omega kissed him back as deeply as he could with a tongue that would never forget the contours of his mouth. Teeth bumped, too frantic, too unused to kissing, but it didn't matter. The alpha cradled Kira's chin with his spare hand and using his grasp to angle and deepen their kiss. Kira moaned softly, reaching up a hand to clutch the front of the alpha's dress shirt, pulling him closer.

And Kira knew that this was his mate. This was the other half of his heart. He knew because when their hands clasp and lips slotted together, it was like everything suddenly fit. His alpha, his counterpart.

Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, left unregistered until a gentle hand was brushing them away.

"Shhh, everything's going to be okay little omega," a low tenor hushed.

The sound tingled down Kira's spine. "K-," the brunette's throat tried to stopper, but he forced the words through, "Kira."

The boy's coral lips pursed thoughtfully. "Kira," he tested the name on his tongue.

It sounded good; so good it couldn't be real. Gemstone eyes filled with so much feeling stared at him with blackened pupils. Fingers moved with a trembling desire, worshiping Kira's body in a way he couldn't understand.

Their hearts entwined, as their lips met again. Kira's breath pounded in his chest almost frightened by the sense of urgency which the alpha consumed him with. They move on instinct, letting go of their grasped hands to touch each other longingly. The alpha unfastened the buttons of Kira's clothes, fumbling because the omega wouldn't let him move away to look.

The boy's hands slipped up the back of the hammy-down button up shirt to grip at his small naked waist, tugging at the waistband of his trousers and giving Kira a little squeeze before tearing the garments from his body.

The alpha stopped and stared at the bare skin.

There was a noticeable bulge in Kira's shorts along with a growing wet spot. His throat bobbed in anticipation.  _Was he satisfactory?_  His scent peaked with anxiety and embarrassment. Heart feeling like a trapped bird, fluttering behind his ribs.

The alpha's nose twitched at the sharpened smell, humming tenderly as he rubbed his hands and wrists over Kira's belly and sides, drawing him in against his chest. When his lips were close enough to caress the omegas ear, he purred softly to him, "So beautiful."

The alpha placed his hands on Kira's hips once again, sliding his palms down the fullness of his thighs before drawing them back up to grope at his hip bones. Kira's head threw back against the pillow then; he was groaning something that was meant to be words. "I-I want… Nnng… I… ah I-I don't know."

The boy met Kira at his pillow, fisting pale hands in his hair, grabbing handfuls of it. "Bond with me," he whispered in Kira's ear. The alpha's voice dripped with want and authority.

Kira whimpered softly, fear pulling him away, but the bluenette caught him. The tip of a pale nose ghosted along the column of the omega's throat as Kira exposed it to him, allowing him to inhale deeply. The boy's teeth bit lightly against Kira's neck as he groaned, hands trembling in brown tresses.

Kira hummed lowly thinking about it. Rationality ceased to exist with each heartbeat, as he felt overpowered with the need, craze, to be his. He wanted it too, he realized. His breath was ragged and wet against the alpha's neck, Kira's boy clit painfully hard and leaking between his legs. Thoughts of truly belonging to this alpha did things to him that he just couldn't understand.

"Bond with me," the larger boy asserted more strongly, emphatically, raining all of his desire out through the slotting of their lips, sending Kira's heart racing from the boys wandering hands. The alpha grabbed a handful of each of Kira's buttcheeks, squeezing and kneading them playfully around his drooling entrance.

"Yes," the omega cried out, a sound that was high and nearly weeping.

In the same instant, canines were glancing over the flesh of his scent gland, piercing through the skin slowly, as if to savor every sensation. It sent liquid fire running through Kira's veins, his eyes tilting into the backs of his lids as blasts of white euphoria began to flash across his sight lines.

There were sounds beyond the door which were barely registered. Unimportant in light of the blaze burning up Kira's body.

His alpha's teeth sunk ever so slightly deeper, canines immersed in his glands, the smaller body shuddering as he finished inside his underwear.

Abruptly, a great force tore his alpha's teeth from his neck. The boy was violently yanked out of bed. Elbows were thrashing out to hit anything in reach. Teeth were dripping with red. The alpha's pupils dilated, eyes flashing back and forth between thin rings of emerald in pools of black to phosphorescent green.

"Stop!" A large man bellowed at the boy, wrenching a midnight-haired head back.

Kira felt his gut drop. There were arms around him too. His breathing was ragged. Each inhale had his lungs clenching, tensing as air acted like sand being shoved down his throat.

"No!" His terrifying growl cut through the room. "Kira!"

And then, quite precisely, Kira felt a splintering along the fissure line in his heart as a part of himself was wrenched away from the whole. The omega inside him did not understand why his alpha was gone.

* * *

Waking up, the first thing Kira registered was the pain. His thighs, stomach, and neck burned with an angry throb. Somewhere in his core, his body was screaming for something. The crusty dried remnants of his slick stuck between his legs, but he wasn't producing anymore. His mind swam with confusion.

Kira felt so incredibly empty. It was then that he understood that some things could only be found past the gilded edges of storybooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue fin. Poor babies.
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated.


	2. Threadbare Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the shape of his life, an endless circuit of menial jobs. Starting and then stopping when he needed to, all in order to keep his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you actually know anything about boats or lobster hunting, please have mercy on me. I have absolutely no first-hand knowledge of either of these topics. Everything in this chapter was gleaned from internet research.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, nor will I make any profit from this fanfiction.

**Chapter Two: Threadbare Freedom**

Kira stood on the edge of the small boat, a simple fishing craft which had seen better days. The ocean was stunning, a blue-green color that was nearly translucent. It felt good to be outside like this, with the sun beating hot on his shoulders, this was an added bonus for the job. The work was a bit dangerous, but it wasn't the worst thing he had ever had to do.

His condition had made it difficult for him to keep down any decent jobs and had often kept him confined to the indoors. Lobster fishing, despite its risks, was better work than he could usually find, and Captain Waltfeld was a good man. The eccentric fisherman paid him decently for the few months he had worked the year earlier. Then, he had needed to hide away for a while, and after that, Kira had worked as a bike courier for as long as he could.

This was the shape of his life, an endless circuit of menial jobs. Starting and then stopping when he needed to, all in order to keep his secret. It was the only way he knew how to do it, how to keep moving from one day to the next. In a way he was no different from the Captain, floating away his days on a ship. Only, for Kira, the boat wasn't quite so literal.

He had grown a bit taciturn over the years. Life and all of its heavy burdens pinning him to the ground, but there were no other options for him. This was the existence he was cursed with.

Two weeks ago, Kira had met Waltfeld at the docs looking for more work. The older man hadn't asked him any questions or pried into his life. He had quickly offered Kira a place on his ship again, and the brunette was grateful. Such unassuming men were rare to find amongst alphas.

All the lobsters in the area were under strict enough fishing restrictions that none of the commercial boats were able to profit enough from the limited catches. This left room for local fishermen to make their living without harming the ecosystem, or needing to compete against impossible rivals. Waltfeld was just one of such men who maintained a modest existence on small catches of lobster which he sold to ports all over the east coast.

Kira fastened his goggles around his head, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched by golden eyes. The girl sat on the edge of the small fishing craft, legs dangling haphazardly off the side. The humid, salty wind was making a mess of her hair, it was frizzy and matted, but she didn't seem to care. He still couldn't figure out why she was even on the ship.

When he had asked Walfeld about her, he had just said that her name was Cagalli and he had agreed to give her a lift to Martius on the Eternal as long as she covered the cost of any food she ate. Obviously, she wasn't there to work. Her clothes gave her away. The shirt looked ragged enough, sure, but her jean shorts were not wrought for labor. They were a name brand, designed for style instead of function. From the looks of it, they had probably cost more than he made in several weeks of work. She had spoken to him the day before with poorly concealed wonder at Kira's lifestyle which seemed out of place to him.

_Kira's wind-whipped bangs dried in the salty air as he let the wafts of Waltfeld's coffee drift over him, relaxing into a corner of the deck. It had been a long day with a decent catch. His muscles were sore from the work, but he felt accomplished._

_Cagalli settled in across from him. "Your name is Kira, right?"_

_"Uh, yeah," he bowed his head, watching the tepid water. There was mist in the air, a light spray hitting them from the side of the ship. It was pleasant, keeping his skin cool in the hot weather._

_"Where are you from?" She tilted her head inquiringly._

_He hated this question. "Heliopolis."_

_She seemed satisfied with his answer, but in truth, Kira wasn't sure where he was from. His earliest memories with his adoptive parents came from Heliopolis, so that was what he had grown accustomed to telling people. He supposed it didn't matter what the answer was. Wherever he was born had no impact on who he was, or what his future may hold. Only, there was something about not knowing which had always bothered him._

_He had no roots._

_Nothing to tie him down to anyone or anything. Continually flitting from place to place, trying to survive. It had worn on him. More than anything, what Kira wanted from the bottom of his heart was to find something he could fasten himself to. To finally stop hiding and just live. To feel alive and free like he did during those fleeting moments in the ocean._

_"Have you ever been to Martius before?"_

_Kira was jerked from his thoughts by her high voice and a familiar burning sensation in his neck. He nodded solemnly. Flashes of desire and anguish lighting up behind his eyelids._

_"And Januarius?" she asked eagerly, pinching her bottom lip between her teeth._

_He raised an eyebrow at her behavior before nodding once again. The brunette had been to many places over the years. Each one, bearing its own nasty surprises._

_"How many of the Plants have you seen?"_

_He thought for a moment. "Er, eight I think."_

_Cagalli gaped at him. "Eight?" she burst out in disbelief. "I wish I could see them all," she sighed as her eyes brightened with a dreamy expression. "I've wanted to travel all my life, but I've only been outside Onogoro a handful of times."_

_Kira gave her an appraising look before shrugging. "It doesn't matter where you go; people are pretty much the same everywhere."_

_Cagalli paused, her brow furrowed causing a slight wrinkle at the bridge of her nose. "But, what about the space station and the museums? Don't you think those things are worth seeing?"_

_The brunette could only muster another apathetic shrug. He could remember a time when he would have understood her fervor._

Kira put the strange blonde out of his mind. Gathering his equipment, he dove into the ocean. The cold salt water made his sun-warmed skin tingle. The planes of his body stretched out, enjoying the sensation of freedom coursing through him. The constant need for caution and secrecy had always made him feel a bit cagey within the city limits. It felt incredible to be out like this; to be just Kira, with nature. Kira thrust his spear out to catch the gangly creature crawling along a rock crevice. At least for the moment, away from anyone who would look down on him, or oppress him.

He would enjoy it.

* * *

The clouds had darkened throughout the evening. Night came faster than usual during this time of year. When Kira had asked about the prospect of a storm, Waltfeld had told him that it wasn't scheduled to come until mid-morning the next day. He planned to set out around dawn to avoid it.

While he and Cagalli went to sleep in the bunks below deck, the waters were still only barely choppier than average, with no rain in sight. He took his pill, as usual, slipping the sleeve of suppressants back into the pocket of his sweatpants. In keeping with his routine, Kira forcibly ignored the pull he felt as he swallowed the little white tablet.

The suppressants didn't work on him the way they were designed to. Taking any more than his current dose would be unsafe. But, the effects of the drug usually wore off significantly towards the end of the day, so there was always a painful pull in his core as he was taking it.

Cagalli, not so subtly, followed his movements with her eyes but thankfully decided not to say anything.

Their bunks consisted of a cushion thrown over a narrow barely-two foot wide bench. There was a rope bar to keep them from rolling to the ground for when the boat swayed in the night. They were anchored now, but there would still be swaying. It wasn't much; still, it was certainly more comfortable than some places he had spent the night. Better than the streets for sure.

So the brunette laid down, and let sleep take him.

Kira woke to Waltfeld shouting and the noise of thunder. The ship was rocking wildly. He felt small and frightened. Cagalli sat up from her bunk just moments after him. Her blonde hair was strewn messily across her face, and her blankets had almost entirely shifted onto the floor.

Kira hesitated, then motioned for her to follow him up to the main deck, grabbing headlamps to strap around their foreheads. They were only about a mile out from the shore, so as long as they could navigate adequately and tie everything down, they would be alright, so he told her as much.

They moved carefully topside, planting their feet on the roughened surface of the deck as showers of water hit them in the face. Waltfelt had it coated with some kind of gritty paint to keep it from getting all wet and slippery. It helped, though, the turbulence of the boat over the violent waves was enough to make Kira grip the ship's rail hard as he moved across it. They were already underway, moving towards the coastline. Waltfeld was at the helm, steering the boat away from the bad weather.

Kira shouted instructions to Cagalli over the roaring sound of the storm. She needed to throw the folding chairs, bedding, and loose gear below deck and rope off their flag to reduce the turbulence for Waltfeld. He could see she was trying to be useful, even if her lack of knowledge kept her from moving efficiently.

He worked as quickly as he could against the wet wind whipping in his face, grabbing at the ropes for machinery scattered along the stern and tying it down with quick hitch knots.

The boat tilted. Kira wobbled, grabbing a support bar to keep himself from losing balance completely. Kira looked up toward the top-deck at the sound of a cry, and his gut dropped. Cagalli had been tossed across the rail by the strong upsurge.

Kira grit his teeth, eyes stinging from the salt spraying in them and headed toward the ladder, but just as his hand touched the step, the boat lurched again. There was another loud cry and the sound of an impact against the water. Kira's head jerked back up towards the flag, but he couldn't find any trace of the blonde.

"Cagalli!"

His eyes scanned over the boat in a panic.

_Maybe she moved?_

There was nothing. No trace of the blonde.

_No. Nonononono._

"Wait, kid, stop!" Waltfeld roared.

Kira's hands shook as he wrapped a rope around the horns of the nearest cleat he could find, cinching the other end his waist. He ran towards the side of the boat which he had heard the splash from and dove it.

His body hit the water with an icy smash. It was so cold. Kira tried to get to the surface, but a powerful surge buried him deeper into the ocean depths. A mouthful of salt water rushed down his throat; its brackish taste made him cringe. He squinted through the dark night-waters, headlamp only lighting a foot in front of him at a time. He beat his arms and legs, forcing himself to swim upwards against the current.

Gasping as he reached the surface, taking in a deep lungful of air and diving down once again.

He swam through the waters near to the boat, trying to feel for the girl, when it got too murky to see anything.

Kira's limbs broke out in goosebumps. He ignored it and pushed himself to keep moving, searching.

Coming up from the air after his third dive, Kira caught a glimpse of a pale leg. His heart leaped, as a wave crashed over it. The brunette threw himself in the direction of Cagalli's body, plunging under the tide. He could see a little shift in color from his lamp, just enough to hint at the girl's pale skin already pushed so deep in. Kira stretched his arms out, straining to reach her, forcing his body forward, and ignoring the burning behind his ribs.

Kira's fingertips made contact with something.

_Fabric. Maybe her shirt._

He grabbed it, desperately latching on and hauling it towards himself. His legs, kicked out, trashing against the force of the ocean, pulling them up again. There was still a wall of water between them and the surface. Kira's left arm shot out to try and move them faster as the ache in his lungs grew harder to ignore.

He accidentally breathed in some water through his nostrils, sending a sharp strain on the muscle between his eyes.

Bubbles whirled up around Kira's face. He wasn't going fast enough. The surface was still too far away. He swam and swam, but his vision was starting to go foggy, muscles lethargic.

 _Is this it?_  Was it the end of his suffering? Maybe he could finally stop now.

There was a tug on the rope around his waist, and then a powerful jerk sent his body wrenching through the wall of water above. Kira clutched onto Cagalli's body as tightly as he could, eyes squeezing shut instinctively.

This time, hitting the air disoriented him. The world tilted as the pressure of the ocean suddenly lifted, and he fought to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head. Cagalli nearly fell from his arms, so he wrapped all of his limbs around her. The rope around him dug at his hipbones, and they flailed in the wind and rain for a moment before the side of his body collided hard with the flank of the boat. A pang followed by throbbing. He could taste the copper on his tongue from where he had bitten his lip on the impact.

The rope around him heaved again, pulling him towards the lowest deck. Kira dragged Cagalli up, over the rail, coughing up the mouthful of water he had accidentally swallowed.

Waltfeld slung the remainder of Kira's rope on the puddled floor and hurried over to him. "Are you crazy!" the Captain barked in his face. His instincts wanted to recoil, to bare his neck in submission. Kira's jaw twitched from the sheer urge to do so, and through the strain, all he could do was blink back at him in a daze, trying wheeze through the pain in his lungs. Kira savored the sweet relief of having air to breathe.

"Ah, god, you dumb kids!" the older man growled to himself.

Waltfeld moved to Cagalli slamming on her chest and pumping down on her rib cage. Once, twice, four times before she was rousing into a coughing fit, spitting water up over her face.

He helped her get onto her side to breathe easier. Kira could see her back shaking through the choked breaths. When she finally spoke it was rasped through what was likely an aching throat. "I–I'm alive?"

"You better be." Waltfeld snapped back, though Kira knew he was probably just fearful for them. "You know this lunatic just saved your life, right?"

Cagalli shot him an apologetic smile. There was a dripping red cut along the back side of her leg, but Kira didn't think it looked like it could be too deep. Though, she would probably need stitches.

The Captain pushed wet bangs out of his eyes. "Kira, take Cagalli below deck and stay there. Don't let her move around too much and try to get some kind of wrapping on her leg, alright?"

The brunette nodded deftly, moving slowly against the resistance of his worn-out muscles. Waltfeld padded him a bit too harshly on the shoulder and raced back to the helm.

Kira closed his bleary eyes and took a deep breath.  _Just keep moving._

* * *

After docking in Martius, the moment they finished strapping down the boat, they were rushing Cagalli to the nearest hospital. She had needed six stitches and a tetanus shot, but somehow, she seemed to be the least fazed out of the three of them.

Waltfeld left after he got a worried call from his girlfriend. Going apologetically, hurrying to give Kira the pay for the last two weeks of work and hastening out the door.

Before he knew it, Kira was walking the city streets to a hostel with his backpack strung around his shoulder. Everything he owned inside.

It was still sprinkling outside. Kira was cold and wet. There weren't many people on the road at this time of night, but who would want to walk around in the rain if they had a choice?

Kira was pretty sure there was a bruise forming along his side from the way he had slammed into Waltfeld's boat. Each step left a dull twinge in the joint around his hip. He probably should have had someone check it out at the hospital, but he wouldn't have been able to pay the bill anyway.

Kira sniffed, feeling shaken by his own pathetic situation. There was a tug around his heart, and the single round mark on his neck burned.

Flashes of blue and green lit up in his mind's eye. All he wanted in the world was to see him, smell him. Kira couldn't suppress a slight quiver from the reawoken craze that seemed to saturate his whole being. It was a perverse homesickness that would never die out.

 _It's too soon._  Kira's last heat had just ended a few weeks ago, with the suppressants he shouldn't be due for another two to three months at least. He felt around in his pocket for the pack of small white pills, heart stagnating when he found nothing. Confusion, and then distress. They had probably been lost in the water when he had jumped in after Cagalli.

Seeking control over his heart, it wasn't the sounds that gave him the first warning, it was the shift of scents in the air.  _This is bad._  He looked up frantically scanning the area. There was a figure in a business suit crossing the street towards him, and another hunched slightly over, trailing behind him but still out of view from a street light.

The men drew near him with sordid looks in their eyes. "You're an omega aren't you?"

The influence of the words shot through the omega's body like an icy dagger. Kira whimpered despite his best efforts to hold back the small noise. His arms lashed out to defend himself, but he couldn't get his limbs to cooperate. Kira could smell his own scent in the breeze, full of anxiety and desperation. It was too late now. Even if he got away, the Alpha would likely chase him down. He wanted nothing more than to give in to the force of gravity, slump to the pavement, and surrender. But his omega screamed to get away from this stranger.

_Don't give up._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ahh, can't explain how excited I am to finally get this piece out to you guys. Hope you like it :p


	3. The Loose Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny, nor will I make any profit from this fanfiction.

**Chapter Three: The Loose Thread**

The door to the convenience store jingled as it slid closed behind him. Athrun cradled his steaming cup in his hands, careful not to let the hot water spill over and burn his fingers. He headed over toward the couple seated at the wooden table under a canopy of hemlock leaves. The two men didn't seem to notice him. Athrun dropped his bag to the bench and sat down.

He had thirty minutes to kill before his Astrophysics class. Might as well check in with his friends.

"I'm just saying you should still apply for the internship if you want to get the boards attention next Fall," Yzak said flipping his hair back.

Dearka snorted, forking a piece of hamburger into his mouth. "My scores are good enough, and I don't need to be a coffee lackey to get a handout from the board."

Yzak swiped another fork from their shared lunch box. "We're not going to get anywhere if you keep up that lazy attitude."

Absently, Athrun blew at his broth to cool it, wondering what would happen if Dearka didn't get the money they needed to start their firm. He took a sip, chewing a chunk of cubed carrot and a pellet of beef that wasn't quite rehydrated yet.

"A cup of noodles again?"

Athrun looked up at his friends pinched face. "What?"

Yzak scowled. "When's the last time you ate a vegetable?"

Athrun gestured to his spoonful of carrots and peas.

"Cut the shit. I mean actual vegetables."

The bluenette shrugged.

"I swear all that sodium is going to make your kidneys seize up one day."

Athrun sighed. "So, will you start making my lunch then?" he asked, nodding to their matching Tupperware.

"You can starve to death if you think I'm making your vagrant ass any food."

Athrun's phone buzzed before he could respond. He fished it out of his pocket, checking the screen to find 'PATRICK.' Blue hairs rose on the back of his neck, the way they always did around that man. Athrun stilled his mind and pictured the dribbling stream behind his childhood home.

His friend's eyes were on him. Perhaps they could sense his reaction too. "Just hang on a second guys." Athrun swung his legs over the bench, pressed his phone to his ear, and walked out of earshot of the picnic table.

Before Athrun could greet the man on the other side of the line, Patrick was already speaking. "Son, about the Athha banquet, the date was moved up. I have transport arranged for you to come back at the end of the month."

"I already told you not to book anything," he said over the phone.

"You need to devote more time to your relationship with the Chief Representative if you're going to have any hope of getting a nomination."

Athrun grit his teeth, and focused harder on the soothing stir and flow of the water's eddies. "I don't need any nominations."

"Six months should be time enough for you to come to your senses. How long do you expect me to make excuses for you."

Athrun took a breath and counted to five in his head. "You're the one who needs to come to their senses." There was a crackling noise on the other side of the line. "I'm staying at this school until I finish my studies, then I'm going to do R and D for Morgenroete. Nothing you say will make me change my mind."

"Athrun Zala, if you don't come back for this event, you won't be coming with the party to Scandinavia in the summer."

"That's fine, please don't call me about this again," in as controlled a voice as he could manage.

"I can't believe your nonchalance. You're throwing away your future. I won't allow you to sully our family name with this nonsense."

His heartbeat quickened and the cardboard cup in his hand crinkled. "Science is not nonsense. Mother was a Physicist, remember?"

"Don't bring your mother's memory into your poor judgments," his father's voice cracked like a whip. She left behind all those whimsies when we married."

"She only left her work behind because you gave her no choice." Looking down at his watch, Athrun cursed. "Look I've given you an answer, cancel whatever transport you set up. I have to go." He ended the call.

Athrun tossed the remainder of his noodle cup in the trash and rushed back to the picnic table to grab his bag. It was time to get to class.

* * *

Athrun would stop by the clinic on his way home. His mother's old friend Siegel Clyne had started a center in Martius as a way to offer high quality, but affordable health care to the working class. Clyne split his time between his work for the Mendel Alliance Hospital and his private practice.

Athrun had been visiting the clinic since he had moved to Martius for school. The building was relatively small but clean and new. It had large glass windows on its face, and a bright, inviting interior.

When Athrun walked in, a girl in purple scrubs looked up from the front desk where she was speaking in hushed tones to another girl. "Oh, Athrun, It's good to see you."

"Hey, Lacus, how are you?" He had known this girl as long as he could remember. Their mothers had been rather close, so he and Lacus had spent long weekends together during the many social visits his mother had paid to the Clynes. When Lacus had grown, she had followed in her father's footsteps. And Athrun had to admit; she looked perfectly at home in her nurses uniform.

"Good, what can I help you with today?" The clinic was quiet. Later in the evening there never seemed to be more than two people in the building.

"Uh, I was hoping to review my medication with you."

"Oh, of course." She glanced behind her to the patient rooms. "Meyrin, why don't you try logging Mr. Zala's drop-in visit using the H.A.R.O. system." Lacus scribbled something down on a piece of paper and passed it to the girl. "You should be able to locate his file with this."

The girl nodded eagerly, taking the slip. "Yes, of course, Miss Lacus."

Lacus turned back to Athrun. "I don't think anyone is in room B. Let's walk down there." She stood up grabbing her clipboard and a tablet.

Athrun followed her into a small room with pastel wallpaper, seating himself on the exam table.

"I'm surprised to see you again so soon. I thought you came for a refill on your prescription…" She checked over her notes. "Oh, just last week."

Athrun looked down. "Er, yeah. That's correct. I've been having some trouble with them lately."

"How so?"

"I've been getting these migraines."

Lacus nodded and returned to scanning her notes. "And you've tried Mirlite, Alepri, Louvem, and Natavora before as well?"

"Yeah. My father had me put on Natavora during my first rut. The doctor took me off because I was having panic attacks. Since then, I haven't had a rut." His father told him that his weakness was an embarrassment.

"Were the other drugs ineffective?" she asked.

"Mostly, I had no appetite on the Alepri, and Louvem gave me fatigue, but nothing brought the ruts back."

"I see." She ran the back of her pen along the seam of her mouth. "I must admit, I've also been wondering if there was some link between the issues with your insomnia you mentioned last visit and the problems with your rut cycle."

Athrun looked up. "You have?"

"Yes, I know you mentioned that your previous doctor had believed the early break in your ruts was a signal to infertility until testing showed otherwise. I have some varying suspicions about the cause of your symptoms. Although, I can't say anything definitive until I have Dr. Clyne review the data himself. After all, I'm still a plain RN."

Her modesty made him smile. By all accounts, there was nothing plain about Lacus Clyne. She had always been top of her class and had turned down multiple prestigious med schools to pursue a more meandering path to becoming a doctor. All so that she could begin helping others more quickly as a nurse. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, what you've described between your visits here, and the imbalances we recently found in your hormone tests fits the diagnostic criteria for Socium Discidium Disorder almost perfectly. My primary reservations are surrounding the severity of the symptoms.

The bluenette puzzled at the foreign words. "What do you mean?"

"From the case studies which have been conducted on SDD, it seems the symptoms are typically more extreme — higher spikes of cortisol and plasma for example. But, still, the uncommonness of your reactions to so many leading suppressants seems to point…" she trailed off.

"Point to what?"

"Is it at all possible that you've somehow bonded with someone whom you are separated from?"

Athrun closed his eyes, in half a beat, he was a kid waking up in his room surrounded by the thick scent of heat.

"Athrun? You may already know that suppressants cannot function to their full strength for a person who has pair-bonded. It can change the chemistry of–"

"It's possible," he cut her off.

Lacus' eyes widened, the cogs in her brain seeming to move. "Are you comfortable sharing any details with me?"

He wondered if he would be able to share his failures with anyone, if not Lacus. "Do you remember the celebratory gala at my family's home when we were children?"

"You mean when the council gained the conservative majority?"

"Yes, that one."

"I can recall that there was some commotion that night. The party ended early, and my family was escorted out with all the other guests."

"That's because of me." He swallowed. "I found someone in my room that night."

She tilted her head. No accusations, not a single shred of surprise that he had hidden something significant from her for so long.

"They were in heat and I…" Athrun sagged in his seat. "I lost control, and the next thing I knew my father was dragging me off of him."

"So you did engage with an omega?"

"I did," he confirmed, and he appreciated her direct professionalism. He needed that from her if they were going to wade through this. "I don't really remember the details. It's all kinda fuzzy. But I've never been able to forget what had happened."

"Typically when an alpha and omega have pair-bonded, both partners will endure significant anguish if split apart. Did you experience high levels of separation anxiety?"

Athrun rubbed his eyes. He could still feel the bruising grip of his father's arms caged around his chest, hauling him away, and how in spite of his best effort, Athrun couldn't hold onto his mate. In days that followed he had discovered an answer in unfamiliar handwriting to the math problem on his desk. Athrun had been left with tormenting traces of Kira's scent and his work. "Yes."

"Is there also a chance that you gave the omega a mating bite?"

"Kira."

She blinked at him.

"That's his name. The omega."

"Then, do you believe there is a chance that you gave Kira a mating bite?"

Athrun winced, remembering the burning desire and desperation to claim the omega, to mate him. "It's conceivable."

Lacus nodded solemnly. "Forgive me for asking, but do you have any means of contacting Kira?"

"None, my father made sure of that."

"I see, that's too bad. It would be easier to know for sure if we could have spoken with him. While I'm sure you know that an alpha's ruts are part of a regular mating cycle, unlike others, a pair-bonded alpha will only seek out their mate. It's a bit out of my field of study, but it could be possible that Kira's absence caused your panic attacks."

Athrun rolled the possibilities around in his head. "What would it mean for Kira if I did bite him?"

Something shifted in Lacus' eyes, they softened and suddenly his friend, not his nurse, was in front of him. "Nothing good Athrun. But, I would caution you against speculating further before we have a conclusive diagnosis from my father."

The truth in her words sank deep. His offenses may be even worse than he had believed. Life had not been easy for Athrun. Though, perhaps all this time, Kira had suffered a far worse fate.

* * *

The air was crisp when Athrun stepped out of his apartment. He could hear the buzz of the power lines and the shrieking of cats battling over territory. It was colder than usual for this time of year. The Plants tended to stay hot and sticky all through September, but Athrun wasn't complaining. The light breeze on his walk to the convenience store on the corner was welcomed.

He had forgotten to buy milk last time he went to the market; now he had nothing to eat his cereal with. He walked into the brightly lit shop; the owner nodded at him familiarly.

It only took a minute to find what he needed. The cashier rang him up without looking up from some drama they were watching on their phone.

That was fine, Athrun's mind was too busy for small talk anyway.

Stepping out of the store, Something poked at the back of his mind. There was somewhere he needed to be. His body was carried down the road, registering little but the chilly sweating handle of the milk jug hooked on his fingers.

He heard it first, the sound of scuffing against the pavement and someone babbling in a deep voice. His stomach tightened. When he listened carefully, his ears could pick up a low guttural sound which made him think of a small animal gnashing its teeth.

Athrun followed the noises to the opposite corner from his apartment. Street lights dotted the way along the dark road like evenly paced landmark points of a map he never knew existed. With each step, his muscles clenched further, twitching with nerves and anticipation. The sounds grew louder as he walked. He could feel a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. Athrun swallowed hard, willing himself forward, wandering closer to the source of the noise. He wasn't sure why he moved, but his feet wouldn't stop.

Then he felt it, the familiar tug on his heart, the tease of a gravitational force, pulling instead of pushing him to Earth.

Up ahead he could see them now. Several shadowy figures were squirming around the ring of light from a lamp post.

In the center, Kira.  _Mate_.

 _No_ , he stopped himself.  _He doesn't belong to you._ A sharp tendril of hurt uncoiled in his stomach. Athrun dropped the milk and clenched his fists. The jug fell to the asphalt and cracked open, spilling white over the wet pavement.

All those years ago he had taken, without questions someone who could not say no. His body screamed at him to move, but he couldn't. Athrun feared that if he moved any closer, he would lose the last of his control. He could not repeat the past.

The boy was bathed in the fluorescent glow of the streetlight, coming down like a beacon or a spotlight on his form. Kira looked like his entire body was kissed with gold.

 _One, two, three, four._ He counted his breaths. Tears tickled the corners of his eyes.  _Five, six, seven._

A light breeze blew past Athrun, and he caught the scent of the other. His breath caught in his throat. His omega. The thick, undeniable sweetness of his heat, wafting around his body. Lilacs mixed with honey and vanilla. The scent coursed through Athrun, awakening his body to an old kind of want. It was an effort not to shudder as the rich smell washed over Athrun in waves.

 _Eight_.

Athrun could see the other alphas circling the boy more closely now. A light breeze blew past Athrun, and he caught the scent of the other. His breath caught in his throat. His omega. The thick, undeniable sweetness of his heat, wafting around his body. Lilacs mixed with honey and vanilla. The scent coursed through Athrun, awakening his body to an old kind of want. It was an effort not to shudder as the rich smell washed over Athrun in waves.

 _Nine_.

Athrun could see the other alphas circling the boy more closely now. They were openly salivating, making wet humming noises, trying to placate him.

The boy only growled at them. He was curved into a defensive posture that looked slightly crooked. One arm tucked under his stomach holding himself tightly, while the other arm was braced out in front of him.

Athrun's brain was racing.  _Kira must be in pain_ , he realized.

Kira's chocolate hair was messy, strewn over his eyes and poking up awkwardly. His shirt was in tatters, baring his honeyed skin.

_Had the alphas hurt him already?_

One of the alphas swung at Kira, reaching out with drunk groping arms, ready to throw the boy under him and force submission. The omega let out a scream which could only be described as a battle cry. He threw himself at the approaching alpha, in a flurry of movement. The omega's fists connected with the larger man's cheekbone, next his knee shot into the man's groin. The alpha fell to the ground and groaned, his saliva gurgling in the back of his throat.

The other alpha's approached, crowding the small boy with their combined efforts. The omega's fists flew, elbows stabbing his way to freedom as a limb wrapped around his middle. His nails scratched at the arms grabbing at him all the while Kira fought with the large alpha's strong grip around his upper body.

Athrun watched him bite mercilessly into a hand that wrapped around his mouth in a suffocating hold. The alpha pulled his hand back with a cry.

Blood ran from the boy's lips. He snarled at his attackers, crimson-painted teeth glistening between his lips. The alpha hesitated, but in the next moment, Kira was crumbling to the ground, legs looking to have given out.

The boy clutched around his stomach wheezing out a long agonizing moan.

_Mate is vulnerable. Have to move._

A fire burned up Athrun's chest, washing over him swiftly and sending boiling blood throughout all the veins in his body. His fingers itched to lash out, to destroy the men which he could no longer see as anything other than his prey waiting to be slaughtered.

_How dare they attempt to touch what was his–no, not his. Stop._

He willed the frayed tatters of his control back together. He had to do something. Athrun shook his jacket off and wound it tightly around his mouth and nose trying to keep himself from falling all the way into drugged bliss.

That was not his omega. _Not his_ … Athrun bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted metal. His Alpha rejected the notion, but he buried that part of himself as far down as it would go.

He was only here to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't forgotten about this story completely and actually read this, thank you.


	4. Entwining

******Chapter Four: Entwining**

 

**Athrun's POV**

Athrun took a careful step. _Only here to help._

He wanted to hurt them, could smell himself on the air. It pooled out of him in a cloud thick with possession and dominance. Brutality sang through his veins. Athrun wanted to spit and grow, chest swelling with the need to roar. His fingers itched to grab at the pigs who would touch what was his. He would grasp their necks as tight as a vice, and watch as the alphas struggled ineffectively. The blunette wanted to rip them apart, throw the men to the ground and smash their faces to bits.

When he had broken every bone and ripped every organ to shreds with his teeth, he would stand over their mangled corpses and present them as a prize to his omega. _Look, mate, see what your alpha has done for you._

And if he did any of that, he would be no different then these monsters.

His muscles twitched, and eyes burned hot, likely blackening to near only pupils. All of the primal parts of himself threatening to wake. His back strained to bend, and his teeth ached to sharpen, but he would not lose control. If he allowed his alpha traits to come out all the way, he would never be able to protect Kira.

The blunette barely breathed as he moved forward, only taking air in from his mouth, and just in shallow pants humid air trapped by the jacket tied around his face.

One man was pawing at the brunette's hair, while another approached him from the side hunched over, canines gleaming. Kira's elbows were thrashing out to hit anything in reach.

Athrun stopped the growls threatening to spew from his throat. He would do anything if it kept Kira safe. There was no reaction from the men as he moved, their instincts were clearly warped by the pheromones in the air.

The blunette forced himself quickly between Kira and his assailants, bracing his hand out to warn the boy to stay behind him.

Athrun lowered the jacket from his mouth and bared his flat teeth at the hunched man before him. The alpha closest hesitated. Their scent filled with confusion and sudden fear. The one further back groused strangely with apprehension. His neck jerking back and forth like an animal, fighting Athrun's influence.

The blunette felt a pinch in his throat and jaw when he opened his mouth to speak and ignored it. "Leave," he growled at them with all rage and fire burning through his chest.

At the unnatural sound, both alphas yowled, moving several paces back and making at a show of covering their head with their hands. Submission.

Athrun held his stance and stared them down as they took each step back, moving further and further until their bodies were shaded by the dark of the night.

The blunette spun around checking for further threats. But, there were none. Instead, he caught the look on Kira's face, sending ice water trickling down Athrun's spine. Sour lilacs hit his nostrils, like flowers which had sat out too long and spoiled in their water. It was pitched with fear and anxiety.

He stopped. Squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. Athrun reached deeply and focused on clearing the hostility from his scent. Lapping stream. The slow glistening movement of the water over stones. Mossy banks. He tried desperately to recall every last detail of the place as his heart rate slowed.

When Athrun opened his eyes again, Kira was staring at him less than a foot away. They were both bathed in the light of the street lamp now, the gleam reflected all over the bloodied dirty face of the brunette and shined like starlight twinkling in the omega's eyes.

Kira's lips parted. "It is you, alpha?"

Pride swelled within Athrun at the title. _Yes, that's right, little mate. You know me_. He smothered the unbidden possessiveness down unable to stop the croon from rising in his throat.

The boy's ears twitched, face relaxing minutely.

"Kira," desperation and happiness rose in his voice, the emotions were heavy in each syllable.

"How?" Kira croaked. It sounded painful.

"I–I don't know. I felt you." Athrun struggled to explain the pull which had brought him. And every moment which passed was filled with mounting angst that any second Athrun might wake up and find that he had only wished Kira into existence.

With shaking hands, he reached out for the other, then stopped. "Can I t–touch?" He needed to solidify Kira's existence in his mind.

The brunette nodded quickly.

Athrun cupped the other's cheeks. Brushing the smooth skin with his thumb just to check if he was real. _How was he here, now, so suddenly? Where had he been?_ The blunette scanned Kira's face as if he might find all the answers buried in its features.

And then Athrun saw the scar. A single pink dot along the side of Kira's neck. Right over his gland. His past concerns sharpened and realized like a knife in his ribs. Athrun's thoughts darkened now that there was no longer any question of his failure or the hell he had placed the other in.

His fingers moved dropped from the curve of the smaller boy's chin. _Not for you,_ he reminded himself

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Kira frowned as the alpha's hand dropped from his face.

The thin rings of green seemed to glow around the sphere of black pupils. Too many bad experiences had taught him what it meant when an alpha's eyes shone like that. Such a person was beyond the reason of men. But, the boy didn't look right. He was standing straight, and Kira had never seen an alpha speak once they had lost themselves to their beast. The brunette marveled at his control.

He moved forward and pressed himself against the other's warm body, trying to stop the chill biting into him from the wet in his clothes. He wrapped himself lazily around the stiff taller boy. The flat of his stomach slipped against the other's, familiar and perfect. It made Kira's heart so warm he was dizzy. Alpha's chest. His scent.

"What's your name?" Kira asked.

"You don't remember?" the alpha's voice dipped with what sounded like hurt.

It was true that Kira's memory of their meeting was fuzzy. That night had been a fever of emotions, but he had kept every detail of the alpha locked away in his heart for years. He could never have forgotten such a thing if it had ever been given to him. He looked up into the alpha's green eyes. "You didn't tell me," Kira said.

Horror flashed across the boys face, and then something dark shadowed over him. Kira watched the boy's jaw tighten before he spoke. "Athrun."

"Athrun," Kira tried the name on his tongue. He held him tighter. Then the omega saw the clench and unclench of Athrun's fists.

There was tension in the air. Kira wanted the alpha like he wanted to breathe air. But something was wrong. The alpha was still as stone.

He stepped back, though it was painful, avoiding the other's concerned stare. "That night, where did you go?" Athrun seemed to understand the weight of the question from the way that his shoulders sagged. Kira paused, taking in the shame in the other's face before adding, "I thought, you didn't want me," Kira said, and he hated that his voice tipped like it was a question. But, Kira was still unsure.

"I–," Athrun's voice cracked around his words. "Always wanted you," the blunette said. Tears which had pooled in the corners of his eyes spilled down his pale cheeks.

Kira had so many questions, he was so confused and uncertain. How could he reconcile the storm of things he was feeling for this stranger, who was also everything?

The glands on his wrists and neck ached from how they had swollen.

He reached forward, but doubt pulled him away. He was afraid that the alpha would reject him, but the burning need in his body made every moment not touching the other pain. "I want to feel, is it okay?"

The blunette inhaled sharply, his lips wobbled. But after a moment, he nodded. "Yes, anything," he said.

Kira reached for the other's hand and turned in his, rubbing the inside of his wrist across the glands of the alpha's pale one. The temporary scent mark would relieve some of the pain from his cramps and sate his overflowing heat pheromones for a while.

A loud sigh of relief left Kira's lips. The feeling was intoxicating. Athrun visibly shuddered, and Kira felt triumph he caused it. At least the alpha reacted to him.

Something squeezed in Kira's gut. The muscles in his pelvis clenching so tight he bit his tongue surprising a cry.

"Ah," Kira whimpered softly, face screwing up. "Athrun, I'm..."

Something was wrong, his heat shouldn't have gotten worse. Kira had always heard about how other omegas would have alphas mark them when they were nearing their heats. It was meant to help with their fluctuating hormones, and it was a good idea to keep other alphas off of them.

The smaller boy's knees gave out, but Athrun caught him before he doubled over. Kira braced himself against the alpha, gripping the collar of his shirt. The world was spinning, shifting without sense. Kira's head collapsed against the boy's shoulder. He tried to say something, to explain himself to the other, but all that came out was incoherent to his ears. Kira's inner omega panicked. He didn't know what to do.

Athrun returned his distressed sounds with soft, soothing noises of his own. It helped a bit, but everything was too much. The blunette lifted him up by his sides. Kira wrapped his legs around his strong middle. Somewhere in the back of the brunette's brain, behind his heated delirium, he worried that Athrun wouldn't want him. But, the blunette did nothing to stop him, he even grasped Kira tighter and shifted his body so the omega didn't feel as if he would fall.

Kira bent his nose into the curve of Athrun's neck, with a whimper, he nuzzled deeper into the scent of his alpha. He couldn't stop himself from sliding his hands down the back of his alpha's shirt, feeling bare skin muscles rolling over his fingertips.

Athrun trembled violently under his touch, and Kira whined in fear of rejection. But, the alpha crooned back at him, gentle and reassuring. "I'm here," Athrun said. "I'll get you somewhere safe."

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking omegaverse AthrunxKira?


End file.
